Vergil vs. Sesshōmaru
Vergil vs. Sesshōmaru is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Devil May Cry VS InuYasha! The eldest sons of Sparda and the Great Dog Demon clash! Does Sesshōmaru stand a chance against one of Capcom's deadliest swordsmen? Interlude Wiz: Both born from great demon fathers, wielding legendary blades... Boomstick: And with a younger sibling that wear red. Like Vergil, the eldest son of Sparda. Wiz: And Sesshōmaru, the eldest son of the Great Dog Demon. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Vergil Wiz: The legendary Dark Knight Sparda was renowned throughout history as the demon that turned on his own kind and separated the human world from the demon world. After two thousand years, in the 20th century, he married the human Eva and had two twin sons to carry on his legacy: Dante and Vergil. Boomstick: Boy, having a pappy that manly and awesome must've been tough. What gift for Father's Day could possibly live up to his reputation? Wiz: But once his twin sons turned eight, Sparda disappeared and was killed. Boomstick: No! NO! How could anything kill a badass father like Sparda?! How could their childhood get any worse?! Wiz: Demons seeking vengeance upon Sparda invaded their home and killed Eva right in front of them. Boomstick: Dead parents. But at least the two brothers have each other... Wiz: The twins were separated and while Dante would go on to hate demons and his demonic heritage, Vergil, believing himself responsible for his mother's death for not being able to protect her, would come to embrace it. And so he cast aside his humanity, striving to gain absolute power by any means. Boomstick: By the time he was an adult, Vergil became a badass in his own right, slicing demons and anyone dumb enough to get in his way with his demonic weapon Yamato, a katana-like blade that was once wielded by his father Sparda. Wiz: With Yamato, he utilizes the Japanese sword fighting style Iiado, which focuses on quick draws and utilizing the blade's sheathe in battle. Boomstick: Don't know how many Iiado classes Vergil took, but they were so worth the monthly payments because nearly every time he draws his blade, his enemies don't even know they're dead until he sheathes it. Vergil sheathes Yamato and a large number of demons are cut to pieces. Wiz: Due to the magical properties of the sword, as well as his own demonic power, Vergil can also utilize Yamato for many powerful attacks... Boomstick: But his two most deadly moves are the rapid slash, where even if his thrusting attack misses, the person right behind him still gets it, and the devastating judgement cut, where he can slice apart his enemies from mid to long-range. Wiz: While Yamato is Vergil's most preferred weapon, he has two other weapons at his disposal. After killing Beowulf the Lightbeast, he fashioned his remains into gauntlet and grieves. Boomstick: They increase Vergil's already powerful might and allow him to bust tons of bone-shattering moves like lunar phase, the rising sun, and the killer bee, an aerial kick that's guaranteed to nail someone into the ground. Wiz: And last, but not least, there is the almighty weapon of Sparda Force Edge. Boomstick: This big, bad blade dishes out some serious punishment, from slamming it down onto people's heads, to stabbing straight through people at high speeds. And if that wasn't enough, he can even throw the sword at his opponents like a boomerang. That sword has to be unstoppable. Wiz: Well not quite. While powerful on its own, it requires both Vergil's and Dante's amulets in order to unlock its true power. Boomstick: Aww. Wiz: Despite his ruthlessness, hatred of weakness, and absolutely no qualms with the strongest surviving, Vergil does have a code of honor, which is reflected in his fighting style, as well as in his lack of any firearms, which he sees as a coward's weapon. Boomstick: Though that didn't stop him from finding another lethal projectile to fire at people: the summon swords, magical constructs of blades that he tosses at opponents like darts. He can fire them one at a time without stopping what he's doing. Wiz: To keep out of an opponent's path or to lure them towards him, he teleports across the battlefield, giving him near-superhuman speed. But even then, he's more than tough enough to take the hits. As a half-human, half-demon hybrid, he's much stronger than a normal human. Boomstick: But once he starts tapping into his inner demon, he can unleash even stronger energy construct sword attacks. He can have a bunch rotating around him like a shield that slices, spin them over an enemy's head before sending them loose, or fire them in rapid succession from behind him. Wiz: But by far his greatest technique of all is his Devil Trigger. While Dante refused to utilize it, Vergil had come to master this form. Boomstick: It unleashes his full-potential, increases his speed and strengh, and can even heal wounds over time. Wiz: It's sheer power can decimate his enemies, but it has a time limit and once out, he'll return back to normal. Boomstick: Vergil is perhaps the greatest master swordsman behind his pappy Sparda. He mastered the Devil Trigger long before his brother even wanted to try it, helped him in defeating the Sparda-powered Arkham, and while a lot of his attacks can be blocked, rapid slash and judgement cut are virtually unblockable. Wiz: But despite his tremendous advantage in both his demonic power and arguably his technique, Dante's sheer willpower allowed him to be victorious in their final battles. And even with his great power, he was unable to defeat the demon king Mundus, who would go on to brainwash him, turn him into his own warrior henchman, and even break Yamato. Boomstick: I hope the warranty for the sword covers everything after two thousand years. Wiz: And while Vergil was undoubtedly given a power increase while in service to Mundus, he never would truly recover from his loss in technique afterward. Boomstick: Still, Vergil is one white-haired dude that you don't want to cross. He's one of the deadliest swordsmen in video game history. I'd say step away, but by the time you do, you're already in pieces. Vergil: Foolishness, Dante. Vergil stabs Dante further with Yamato. Vergil: Foolishness. Might controls everything. And without strength, you cannot protect anything. Vergil stabs Dante even further. Vergil: Let alone yourself. Sesshōmaru Wiz: Renowned throughout Medieval Japan, the Great Dog Demon acted as the lord of the western provinces, forming alliances not only with his own kind, but even with humans, whom he always showed a kindness towards. Boomstick: What's with these demons having soft-spots towards humans? Wiz: His first child was his pure-demon son Sesshōmaru, who, throughout his life, long await the opportunity to not only duel his all-powerful father, but also wield his weapon, the legendary Tesseiga, "the Sword of Destruction." But one day, when he was not only given the sword Tenseiga, a sword that Sesshōmaru deemed worthless, but also learned that his own father had another child with a human woman, he was furious. Boomstick: Doesn't help that his Dog Demon daddy soon died shortly afterward. That makes two crushed dreams. Wiz: He hated his half-human half-demon brother Inuyasha and over the years sought to take the sword that he felt was rightfully his, with no qualms of his actions, even towards humans. Boomstick: In battle, he relies on his own physical strength, as well as the cutting power of his claws, which are strong enough to casually slash through solid rock. Wiz: Not just that. His claws can also emit his own poison. This poison can enhance his slashes and punches, be sprayed at his target, and can even form a poison whip. Boomstick: Despite this, in his first two tries, his younger half-brother held his own, the first time cutting off Sesshōmaru's left arm, and the second nearly killing him, were it not, ironically, for the sword that he despised. Wiz: Sesshōmaru was then found and taken care of by a human orphan named Rin, who, despite all of his protest towards, continued to return to him. After she was killed by wolf demons, Tenseiga acted different, and Sesshōmaru was actually driven to use it. In a single slash, returned Rin to life. Boomstick: Despite being a sword that fails on the most basic level, since it can't even cut living beings, Tenseiga can heal people, teleport him to save his life, erect barriers, and works just fine on those not of the living. And best of all: it brings people back from the dead without rotting flesh. "Oh no, Rin is dead! What should I do?" Swing of the sword and she's back. "Oh no, Rin is dead... again! What should I do?" Swing of the sword and... nothing. ' ''Spiderman (Family Guy): Everybody gets one. '''Boomstick: So moral of the story; realize that you're not a god and your demon mommy will bring back your human friend. Well a while back before that lesson, Sesshōmaru picked up a sword called Tōkijin, forged from the fang of an ogre demon... but then it broke, so he said, "Screw that!" and left it. Wiz: While on his travels, he is accompanied by not only Rin, but also the imp Jaken, who wields the staff Nintōjō. It is capable of firing large streams of fire and water. While Sesshōmaru has not wielded it often, he is still more than capable of doing so. Boomstick: While Tenseiga can't hurt people with its blade, it still has another technique that actually can: the Sōryūha, a lightning-like blast of yōki made with Sesshōmaru's own power. As his willpower increases, it's size changes as well, from simple strokes to growing as large as a wave the size of a dragon. Wiz: Tenseiga actually housed another move called the Meidō Zangetsuha, which creates orb-like portals that can send people straight to Hell and also allowed Sesshōmaru to travel to the underworld whenever he wanted... but he won't be using it. In his final battle with Inuyasha, he willingly relinquished it to him. Boomstick: Why do these people keep getting rid of their awesome abilities? Do they just hate everything being easy? Wiz: Well in that instance, he finally gained respect for Inuyasha and saw him as not only the worthy wielder of Tessaiga, but also of the Meidō Zangetsuha. Boomstick: Whatever. But in a battle with the demon Magatsuhi, who had him and Inuyasha and his friends on the ropes, Sesshōmaru grew back his left arm, which held a powerful sword of his own, Bakusaiga. Wiz: What makes Bakusaiga so devastating is its ability to decompose any organic material, spreading to those in contact to it, nullifying regenerative abilities, and eventually disintegrating those hit by it. Boomstick: Then there's the Yōki Wave, which can destroy large numbers of lesser demons with ease. Wiz: Sesshōmaru's power is staggering. He can move fast enough to leave afterimages, is capable of flight, is immune to human weapons and holy attacks, has a great sense of smell, and can regenerate from most wounds quickly. Boomstick: Though his healing factor is pretty great, it certainly takes its sweet time with limbs. It took him forever just to regrow his left arm. Wiz: Actually, no. The reason his arm took so long to regenerate was because that was inflicted by Inuyasha. By finally letting go of his grudge towards his younger half-brother, that wound could finally be healed. Boomstick: And I thought Deathstroke not regrowing his eye didn't make any sense. Good thing Inuyasha didn't cut off anything important. Wiz: Moving on, all manners of demons seeked out the shikon jewel shards in a mad dash to become more powerful. Sesshōmaru is so confident in his abilities that he has no desire in gaining power. He simply seeked a weapon that he considered worthy. Boomstick: And when he wants to show that he means business, he turns into his true form: his Daiyōkai form. Now that there is my kind of doggy. Wiz: But even with its undoubted increase in strength and speed, it can put him at a disadvantage against certain opponents, since he cannot use any of his weapons in that form. Boomstick: Sesshōmaru not only surpassed his own father's strength, but even that of his younger half-brother Inuyasha. He avoided multiple barrages of the Meidō Zangetsuha Shinshinki from its original owner Shinshinki, penetrated Mōryōmaru's near-indestructible armor... even though said act kind of broke Tōkijin... destroyed a thousand demons with a single Yōki wave, and while wielding Bakusaiga, he's nearly unstoppable. Wiz: But of course while Tenseiga is great as a healing weapon, in battle, it's effectiveness as an offensive weapon is near-useless, considering Sōryūha is made from Sesshōmaru's power, now the sword itself. Also, with his growing compassion, he will go out of his way to protect Rin from danger, which a few of his foes have used to their advantage to make him drop a fight. Boomstick: But once she's safe, don't tick this demon off or your minutes are numbered. Sesshōmaru: I seek nothing more than to battle the most powerful beings alive, which excludes the lowly likes of you. DEATH BATTLE! Nkstjoa Inuyasha, Miroku, and the rest of their friends are sitting with each other around a fire at night. Inuyasha: Man, with Naraku dead, there’s nothing to do anymore. Miroku: Even so, word travels fast of a swordsman unlike any we’ve seen before. Inuyasha: You don’t say? Miroku: He’s half-human and half-demon, and apparently he’s the son of a very powerful demon. He is so skilled with his blade that his enemies don’t know they have fallen until he has sheathed it. Inuyasha: So where is this guy? Miroku: We’ve already missed him. He’s gone north of here. Inuyasha: That’s where my brother is. Miroku: In that case, we should hurry over to aid him. Inuyasha: Please… he has this one. Elsewhere, Sesshōmaru, Jaken, and Rin are wandering across ancient ruins. Sesshōmaru suddenly stops. Rin: What is it Sesshōmaru? Jaken: That’s Lord Sesshōmaru to you. Isn’t that right Lord… Sesshōmaru puts his hand out in front of Jaken to make him stop, then looks forward. Jaken and Rin do the same and they see Vergil approaching them, his hand on Yamato’s grip. Sesshōmaru: You need to leave. Jaken takes out Nintōjō. Jaken: Get going, Rin! Lord Sesshōmaru and I will take care of this… Sesshōmaru grabs Nintōjō from Jaken. Sesshōmaru: Both of you go... now! Jaken grabs onto Rin and the two run. Sesshōmaru watches them to ensure their escape. Vergil: Are you finished? Sesshōmaru turns back and sees that Vergil is standing across from him. Sesshōmaru: Who are you? Vergil: I am Vergil, the son of Sparda. And who might you be? Sesshōmaru: I am Sesshōmaru… and you have entered my father’s land. Vergil: I’ve seeked a worthy opponent for some time… and no demon in this realm offers as much of a challenge as you. Sesshōmaru: So it’s a fight you want… Sesshōmaru readies his claws. Vergil: Then let’s get started. Vergil prepares to draw Yamato. FIGHT! The two stand, waiting for the other to make the first move. Vergil grins, then Sesshōmaru decides to act. He runs towards Vergil and prepares a slash, but Vergil teleports backward. Sesshōmaru tries once again, but Vergil prepares a judgment cut. Sesshōmaru: What is that scent?! He suddenly realizes the scent of the judgment cut, but is too late to avoid it entirely, as it slashes him, knocking him to the ground. As he looks up at Vergil, he realizes the attack is about to hit again and jumps out of the way of the next judgment cut. Vergil teleports further once again and prepares a barrage of judgment cuts, which Sesshōmaru dodges by going from left to right. As Sesshōmaru leaps towards him, Vergil uses his sheathe to block the blow, but is still knocked back by Sesshōmaru’s strength. Sesshōmaru unleashes a barrage of slashes, which Vergil withstands with the sheathe. He draws Yamato and slashes at Sesshōmaru, who jumps backward, then quickly moves past Vergil while slashing him. Vergil clenches his side, but still manages to block another one of Sesshōmaru’s slashes. Vergil: Why do you hesitate to draw your blades? Vergil teleports once again, this time to an upper area of the ruins. Sesshōmaru leaps upward after him, pulling Tenseiga out of its sheathe. Vergil jumps downward and slashes with Yamato, which Sesshōmaru blocks with Tenseiga. Vergil teleports higher and Sesshōmaru leaps from the wall to follow him and the two continue to clash repeatedly until Vergil reaches the top of the structure. Vergil: What seems to be the hold-up? Sesshōmaru flies behind Vergil, who realizes this just in time and jumps out of the way of a flying slash. Sesshōmaru nears the wall and jumps off of it over the aerial Vergil before delivering a powerful strike. Vergil blocks with his sheathe just in time, but is send straight to the ground, where his impact leaves cracks in the ground. Sesshōmaru leaps downward as Vergil dashes forward. Sesshōmaru barely moves to avoid the thrust, but is then struck by rapid slash, dropping Tenseiga. Vergil is about to deliver another judgement cut when Sesshōmaru dashes toward him and slashes at him, missing Vergil, but knocking Yamato out of his hands. In that instant, Vergil teleports and grabs onto Tenseiga. Vergil: Don’t get so cocky! He swings Tenseiga and it’s sheathe, knocking Sesshōmaru into a wall, slightly cracking it. He falls to the ground afterward and sees Vergil with Tenseiga in hand, who removes it from its sheathe and looks over the blade. Vergil: Let’s see why you hesitated to use this... Vergil teleports over to Sesshōmaru and prepares to stab through his back with Tenseiga. He does, but to Vergil's surprise, it doesn't even harm him. Sesshōmaru takes the opportunity to slash at Vergil, who teleports to avoid it. Testing a theory, Vergil slides the blade across his arm, to which there is no cut. Vergil: A blade that cannot even cut the living. What kind of father would give their heir such a worthless weapon? Sesshōmaru: You know nothing about my father, half-breed! Sesshōmaru dashes at Vergil, who anticipates the attack, drops Tenseiga, and slashes with Yamato. Seemingly a successful blow, Vergil had struck an aftershadow of Sesshōmaru, who then goes behind him. He unleashes a powerful punch, which sends Vergil rocketing into the air towards the nearby valley. Sesshōmaru takes a moment to reclaim Tenseiga, then jumps into the air and flies outward into the valley. He follows Vergil’s sense of smell, then comes to a dead end when Vergil had teleported elsewhere. Sesshōmaru: Where could he have gone? Wait… it’s faint, but it’s definitely him. He continues flying outward, coming up towards what appears to be a church. Sesshōmaru: There... he’s right behind it. As he approaches it, Sesshōmaru is shocked to find that Vergil’s scent has disappeared once again. Sesshōmaru: What?! Where could he have gone now?! Sesshōmaru quickly catches his scent once again and turns around. Sesshōmaru: You...! Vergil comes down from above, armed with Beowulf, then flies into him with killer bee. He sends Sesshōmaru into the church through the roof, crashing into the ground. Vergil lands, seeing the crater left from the impact. Sesshōmaru quickly jumps up from the crater and lands toward Vergil with a downward slash, which Vergil teleports out of the way. He appears behind him and unleashes a large punch and kick combo, of which the first couple of hits Sesshōmaru is unable to block, but everything afterward he manages to block efficiently. Vergil unleashes another flurry of kicks, which sends himself into the air, but Sesshōmaru manages to stand his ground. Vergil teleports once again and prepares to deliver a punch to Sesshōmaru, but he grabs onto his arm, then slashes Vergil’s chest with the other. While he’s dazed, Sesshōmaru grabs onto Beowulf’s gauntlets and kicks Vergil away, tearing them off of him. As he throws them away, he smells that Vergil has teleported behind him and turns to see him. Vergil immediately teleports once again, but not before summoned swords fly towards Sesshōmaru. They strike Sesshōmaru, who quickly brushes them off of him. Vergil charges with Yamato while summoning more of them, which Sesshōmaru dodges while also breaking the summoned swords with his hands. After the two repeat this a few more times, Vergil summons the sword storm, which circles around Sesshōmaru as Vergil attacks. As the blades are about to launch, Sesshōmaru jumps upward. When he lands, he takes out Nintōjō, anticipating Vergil’s next move. Smelling his scent near him, Sesshōmaru fires a burst of flame from Nintōjō and rotates it in a circle, which manages to catch Vergil, who teleports quickly. He sees Vergil tending to the burns and then fires a blast of water, which breaks one of the church’s glass panels, but misses its target due to Vergil teleporting. He continues turning toward Vergil and firing multiple blasts of water until Vergil teleports in front of Sesshōmaru and slashes him with Yamato, hitting Sesshōmaru and cutting Nintōjō in half. Before he can deliver another slash, Sesshōmaru unleashes poison spray from his claws. Vergil is caught in it and teleports farther into the church, coughing and trying to recover. Once he has done so, he turns and sees Sesshōmaru in his yōki form. Sesshōmaru leaps at Vergil, knocking him through the ground and leading them into a dark room. Vergil lies on the ground and reaches for Yamato, but Sesshōmaru knocks it away before pouncing on Vergil. Vergil is lying on the ground nearly helpless as Sesshōmaru stands on top of him and prepares to bite him. Vergil quickly activates his Devil Trigger form and, with his strength increased, kicks the yōki off of him. Sesshōmaru quickly reverts back to his original state and attempts to face him unarmed. Vergil goes into a teleporting frenzy, keeping up with all of Sesshōmaru’s attacks before knocking him away. Vergil: Now... I'm motivated. Sesshōmaru: He’s faster and stronger… as strong as me, even… Vergil retrieves Yamato, but also takes out Force Edge, holding one in each hand. Vergil: These are the blades of my father... Sparda, the Dark Knight. Sesshōmaru not only takes out Tenseiga, but also Bakusaiga, no longer intending on holding back. Vergil and Sesshōmaru duel using both of their blades until Vergil manages to knock away Tenseiga, which flies into the darkest corners of the room. In retaliation, Sesshōmaru creates a poison whip, which he launches at Yamato, then yanks away from Vergil. The two then resume with their remaining swords Force Edge and Bakusaiga and are at a standstill. After knocking Sesshōmaru back, Vergil throws Force Edge at him, but Sesshōmaru evades it. As it is about to circle back, Sesshōmaru manages to grab onto Force Edge. He launches it at Vergil with incredible force, so much so that Vergil, though he teleports to avoid it successfully, is nearly hit by the blade. Force Edge is lodged into the ground as Vergil appears to the opposite side, grabbing onto Yamato. The two stare down each other as Vergil prepares a humongous barrage of blistering swords. Sesshōmaru watches as Vergil does this, then prepares Bakusaiga. As the swords begin flying towards Sesshōmaru, he fires the yōki wave, which easily disintegrates them as it approaches Vergil. Just as it is about to hit, Vergil teleports, avoiding it entirely, and quickly uses judgment cut. Sesshōmaru smells it near him and moves, but it still strikes, cutting off his arm, weapon in hand. As the sword is about to hit the ground, Vergil quickly follows up with another judgment cut, knocking the sword far away. Sesshōmaru runs past Vergil, knocking away Yamato, when he suddenly loses Vergil's scent. Vergil comes charging toward him from another direction with Force Edge, stabbing him at high speed. As Vergil continues pushing forward, Sesshōmaru grabs onto Force Edge with his right arm and attempts to change their direction closer towards Bakusaiga. Vergil sees this and summons spiral swords around him, but despite all of the swords striking Sesshōmaru repeatedly, he still manages to steer them. Soon they reach the wall and Sesshōmaru is impaled into it by Force Edge, but not before kicking Vergil off of him. On Sesshomaru’s right side is Bakusaiga, which is also impaled into the wall, but on the ground nearby is Yamato. As Vergil reaches for Yamato, he sees Sesshomaru trying to move, as well as reach for Bakusaiga. Vergil uses summoned swords to nail Sesshomaru’s hand, as well as his feet, to the ground. Vergil grabs Yamato, then swings to deliver the killing blow. But Sesshōmaru suddenly regenerates his left arm, which quickly grabs onto Bakusaiga. He pulls it out of the wall and stops Yamato before knocking Vergil away. Vergil teleports farther into the room, preparing a massive judgment cut. Vergil: Rest in peace. Sesshōmaru quickly frees himself from the summoned swords holding him in place, and even tears himself free from Force Edge, then charges at Vergil. Vergil unleashes his judgment cut, which is massive in size, which strikes Sesshōmaru’s back. Unphased, Sesshōmaru swings Bakusaiga, which strikes Vergil successfully, leaving behind a glowing green wound. (*cues Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 - Voldemort's End at 1:30*) Vergil reels from the blow, but then he charges at Sesshōmaru, swinging Yamato towards his neck when the screen goes white. Time slows as Vergil exits Devil Trigger. Just as Yamato touches Sesshōmaru's neck, Vergil feels great pain. He drops Yamato as a few drops of Sesshōmaru's blood fall to the ground. Vergil can barely stand, gripping his wound. He soon sees to his horror that the area around his wound, as well as even the tips of his fingers touching the wound, have begun slowly disintegrating. As the disintegration nears its finish, Vergil looks up and lets out a scream before disappearing away as fragments of him fly into the air like thin pieces of paper mache. Sesshōmaru sees that his opponent is defeated, but then sees that his neck is bleeding from a small wound, and his back and chest have been bleeding a profuse amount of blood. He coughs up blood and then falls to the ground as the screen goes black. Elsewhere, Rin looks out, wondering if Sesshōmaru is okay. Then Sesshōmaru appears before her, having healed from his wounds. K.O. Sesshōmaru is hugged by Rin while Yamato, Beowulf’s grieves, and Force Edge lie within the dark room as a small figment of Vergil’s coat flies nearby them. Results Boomstick: I call dibs on all of his weapons. Wiz: While Vergil’s teleporting was quick enough to keep up with him and he is an exceptionally skilled swordman for someone his age, Sesshōmaru’s near two centuries of experience and sheer power were more than Vergil could handle. Boomstick: Vergil is pretty good at taking down demons, but Sesshōmaru’s been killing way more kinds of them for way longer than he has. Wiz: As for accomplishments, Vergil wanted to become as strong as Sparda and never made it, eventually being surpassed by Dante, who would go on to do just that. Sesshōmaru actually surpassed Inuyasha, who had surpassed their father. Boomstick: Inuyasha may have beaten him before, but by the end of the series, Sesshōmaru could kill Inuyasha whenever he pleases... but since they’re on friendlier terms, he decided not to. Wiz: Though Yamato and Judgment Cut were definitely a threat to Sesshōmaru. More than capable of slicing through him in one fell swoop. But despite the sword's reputation for being able to cut through anything, the exception is weaponry of demonic origins. Boomstick: Considering Tenseiga was forged from one of the Great Dog Demon's fangs, and Bakusaiga was made from Sesshōmaru's own freakin' body, Yamato simply couldn't hope to slice through either weapon. Wiz: And while Vergil could withstand most of Sesshōmaru’s attacks, once Bakusaiga delivered a successful hit, his regeneration became null and void. Once out of Devil Trigger, he simply had no means of surviving the decomposition. Boomstick: He gave Sesshōmaru a good fight, but in the end, Bakusaiga was Vergil's Downfall. Wiz: The winner is Sesshōmaru. Who would you be rooting for? Vergil Sesshōmaru Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Nkstjoa